The EPIC Journey
by Secret Agent K
Summary: Switzerland and I go off on an epic journey... To Pluto. COMPLETE RANDOMNESS! POSSIBLE OOC-NESS, AND ME WRITING ABOUT MYSELF. Based off a random online generator.


**This is filled with a lot of random, it's based off of a random internet plot generator... thing. It include randomness, ooc-ness, and me being annoying. REAS AT YOUR OWN RISK! XD**

"Switzerland! Let us embark on an epic journey~!" Of course he didn't really want to go, but that didn't stop her from dragging him away. She eventually stopped at a "Suspicions looking van".

"What is this all about!" He looked upon the scratched up, dirt vehicle wearily.

"This is our mighty stead~!" she said, rubbing a bit of the dirt off of it. "come on let's go~"

"What? No. I'm not getting in that thing."

"Come on~! Pleeeeeeease~~~" Puppy dog eyes activate!

"Oh god. The look in those eyes, they reminded him of someone. He shook the thought from his head. "F-fine... But, make it quick."

"Yay~" She ran over to the back seat door, opening it and signaling for her friend to enter. "Get in~"

He did. Fastening his seat-belt as she got in the passenger seat "Hey, K, where are we even going? And who's driving?"

"Heeey~" Poland pop out from behind the driver seat. "Don't tell me you haven't seen me~" Switzerland jumped, and the girl started laughing.

"You ready Switzerland? Were going to Pluto~"

_**Vrooom~**_

They took off, way faster than they should, screeching there way onto the highway.

"Drive slower! Your gonna kill us both!" He was pushed back into his chair due to the G-force. All of there hair was flying everywhere, as the breeze flew through the windows.

"We gotta' go fast or else we wont pick up enough speed!" K stated.

"Enough speed for what?"

_**SCREEEEE-**_

They turned off onto a more vacant road. This one was on a hill side, and made the high speed even more scary. Switzerland was prepared to die at any moment.

"Here we go~!" Poland cheered. Their speed picked up. 70- 80- Almost 90 miles per hour!

"Uh oh. I hope were going fast enough." she noted. Switzerland looked around franticly. Up ahead, not too far from here, he could see this road was a dead end. Not only was it a dead end, it was a cliff! They were going to drive right off!

"Watch out!" He closed his eyes, prepared for the worst, then he could feel the tires leave the ground.

"Haha!" The girl cried out. "We made it~!" He looked up. They... were floating.

"Wh- what is this...?"

"Magic~! You like it? England totally sooped up her vehicle for the trip~!" Poland sang.

"The... Trip? Were going to Pluto? How in the world are we-" he stopped mid-scentance, hearing cries coming from behind him. Looking back he saw the figure of a young teen, trembling in the feetle position.

K looked back "Hey! Switzerland~ What cha lookin' at?"

He turned to her, "I think we have an unexpected passenger..." Sweat-drop.

She gave a serious look, unhooked her seat-belt, and crawled to check the back of the van. She jumped over the backseat that Switzerland was sitting in and poked at the kid shaking in the back. "Hey, are you alive?" Poke. Poke.

"Uuuugh..." He listed his head, revealing himself to be Latvia. "Y-you guyyys..." He whimpered. "You almost killed me. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Ehhh... Well, there's no turning back now. Why are you even hear anyways?" the girl continued to poke.

"B-b-because... I heard Poland and Lithuania talking... I wanted to join... I was drunk, I made a mistake..." He began to cry. K felt bad. She wanted to help him, but didn't really have much she could say.

"L-look! There's nothing to be scared of! This is an adventure! It's fun... Woo~" she tried to lighten the mood as much as she could.

"I... I wanna' go home... This is horrible! I almost got eaten by alligators on my way here, this is a horrible day." he sniffled.

"Like, I don't wanna' ruin your guys' moment back there, but... There's, like, something wrong with your van." Poland interrupted.

It was true. She hadn't even noticed, but the van was completely stopped. "Wh- what? What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know! It just, like... Stopped!"

"Ugh... I'll go check it out... You guys stay here. Switzerland, make him feel better!" she said pointing to the Latvian, before putting on some sort of air-helmet-device thing, and jumping out of the vehicle.

"S- so..." Switzerland said to the child. This wasn't his forte.

K floated her way to the front of the car, Poland waved to her from the inside, and she waved back, smiling all the while. She then lifted the hood having a cloud of smoke thrown in her face. She coughed profusely.

The girl entered the van once again. "I think it's broken..." She grabbed several air helmets. "Alright, everyone, were making the rest of the trip on foot."

"On foot? There's no way we can make it to Pluto on foot!" Switzerland yelled.

"Why not? Wimp." Everyone put there helmets on, and K jumped out of the van. "Look, there's a Space gas station up ahead~! We can stop of refreshments~!" She jumped with glee. "Lets go~!"

They all followed reluctantly.

The small shop was vacant, except for the cashier who was asleep. They looked around for snacks and something to drink. "Mmm~ Spicy Cheetos~" K said under her breath, grabbing a few bags.

"Hey~! Look over here~!" Poland yelled for there attention. "I found these super awesome jet boot's! They even have a small size for Latvia, and look!" he held up a pair. "They have these cute pink ones~!" he squee'd.

"Perfect! Get one for all of us!" she laughed. "Alright everyone~! Grab a soda , for when you get thursty~ It's gonna' be a long trip." They all did so and walked to the register, waking it's worker.

"Huh? A customer?" He looked up "K? And... other nations? Oh my- you guys have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Spain? Like, what are you doing here?" Poland asked.

"You guys gotta help me! I've been captured by aliens! There forcing me to work at there gas station! I have no way of escaping, but I'm sure you guys have some sort of vehicle, right?" He looked hopeful.

"Uh... Well we kinda broke it." K admitted.

"Then your stuck too?"

"Well, were actually headed for Pluto..."

"Take me with you! Please! Come on! I swear I'll pay you back somehow!"

"Oh...uh... Well... We've already got so many people with us, I don't know if we can afford another..." I looked to the side.

"Come on! Please! You gotta' help me!"

"Woah! What is that?" She pointed to a vague area behind him.

"What?" He quickly turned. He stared to the area for a while "Guys... I don't see it... Guys?"

They ditched him.

"Woah~! These things are crazy~!" Poland said flying in circles with his jet boots.

"Waaaahhh- How do I control this!" Latvia cried.

"Ack! It's too fast! I can't control it!" Switzerland yelled, dropping his (discounted) soda.

"Haha! Just follow me~!" K yelled with glee flying forward leading the pack. She flew blissful, until she felt a presence beside her. She turned to see France, flying with jet boots, right next to her.

"Oh hohohohoho~" he laughed. Everyone stopped in there tracks facing the french man.

"France! What are you doing here? Have you been following us?"

"Haha, the aliens heard you where headed to Pluto and sent me to stop you!" He pulled a sword from somewhere and pointed it to K.

Switzerland pulled a gun on France, pressing it against his temple. "If it's a fight your looking for, then I'll be happy to oblige." France lowered his weapon.

"H-h-hey! Watch where your pointing that thing! You could actually shoot me! Y-you guys know I was just p-playing, right?"

'Yeah, right! You were about to, like, stab K!" Poland retorted. Latvia shivered in the background.

"Oh... That was just..." He looked around. "RETREAT!" He blasted away. Switzerland shot at him as he ran, but somehow missed.

"Uh... So... We continue...?" K asked the group.

"L-lets j-just get this over with." Latvia answered, and they all blasted off.

After hours of shooting through space, they finally reached there destination. Pluto.

"Yay~! We made it!" Poland cheered.

"W-wow. I can't believe it."

"So. What do we do now that were here?" Switzerland asked.

"Umm..."

And so, they headed home, but they randomly got hit by a stray meteor and died.

**THE END.**

**So many questions unanswered! Why was France working with the aliens? Why don't they want them going to Pluto? What the hell was the point of this whole story? The world may never know...  
><strong>


End file.
